Lavender
by Snowbunneis
Summary: What happens when you mix Draco, Ginny, Teenage Hormones, The scent of Lavender, And a very small train compartment?


Another year. The thought crossed his brain as he shuffled down the long hallway of the train, it smelled like the scent of lavender. Draco pushed the thought of how the train smelt out of his head, but it persisted to come back so finally giving in, he took a large breathe taking in the intoxicating lavender smell. It was delicious, sweet and pure, innocent. He instantly feel in love with the smell lavender.

It was weird, the random thoughts that often streaked through the brain of this 16 year old boy. Racing hormones made him think of a lot of things, one of these thoughts was lavender. Loving the smell lavender lead to other things, like… questioning his sexuality? Draco, of course, knew he wasn't homosexual because then of course he would commit suicide, being a homophobic.

He shook his head, he was rambling when he should be finding a compartment. He would sit with dumb and dumber, but they were off fighting over something, Pansy no doubt. Both ogres had claimed to be madly in love with her, she enjoyed the attention and ultimately Draco enjoyed her off his back.

The boy stopped thinking, it was giving him a headache. Instead he turned and slid open a compartment that appeared to be empty, though to his mistake it wasn't. There sprawled out on a seat, laid a girl. Draco immediately knew who it was, only one person in the whole entire school had flaming red curls. Sighing with exasperation, Draco took a seat across from her anyways, she was asleep what would she care.

Bored, Draco turned and to watch the young girl sleep. Red curls scattered out from under her head revealing a beautiful face. Though, Draco told himself, only when she was asleep. Her face was a pale creamy complexion with nothing but flawless skin. Her eyes, which he knew were a deep green, were closed and eyelashes, long thick black ones, spread out across rosy red checks. Her lips were parted slightly for her to breathe, pink lips that he suddenly longed to touch.

Shaking his head he looked away, out the window. Stupid hormones he cursed. Why was he eyeing a stupid poor rat like her anyways. She wasn't half as pretty as some of the girls he could get. She's beautiful. He mentally smacked himself before practically biting his own head off. Is not! He argued back defensively. He crossed his arms and looked out the window.

A small yawn was heard from across the way. Her eyes looked up and saw him. He was pouting, probably something stupid, but none the less he was. His lower lip stuck out just a little making him look adorable. Ginny giggled silently inside herself, but stopped realizing it was HIM she was giggling about.

Hearing the sudden movement made him turn and look at the girl who was waking up. Their eyes met and a spark of teenage hormones flew from between them. Shocked at this feeling both turned away, blushing.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned nonchalantly. He only shrugged and looked away from her, as if he could care less why he was here.

"No other compartments." He replied vaguely, not really wanting to continue the subject with her, he was already afraid enough what his stupid mind would tell him to do, he didn't really want to provoke it.

"Where's twiddle Dee and twiddle dumb?" Ginny asked halfheartedly, like she could really care. All she wanted was Draco gone. But she knew she didn't, she enjoyed the company. Often she felt left out from Ron, Hermione, and Harry's circle of friendship. That's why she had gone off, leaving their compartment, and coming here to take a nap.

Draco let out a chuckle making Ginny blush and her eyes grow stormy with anger. He sensed this and immediately explain that he wasn't mocking her.

"I wasn't mocking you." He stated. Ginny only rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." She mumbled under her breathe. Draco's eyes stared accusingly.

"Sorry for trying to apologize, Weasley. I'll be sure not to do it again." His arrogant tone returning to his voice. They both folded their arms across their chest and looked away, pouting. Ginny's eyes moved towards the compartment door. She could have easily gotten up and walked out of that compartment door, but something held her back. Draco's gaze fell out across the window, now which depicted a scene of rolling plains passing by.

Silence was bestowed upon them. Awkward silence. Musty silence, the kind of silence that drives a person insane. Insane enough to do strange things. Magical silence.

"Sorry." Ginny said roughly shattering the glass of silence. Draco nodded. Usually he wouldn't have accepted her apology, normally he wouldn't have been there in the first place. Darn teenage hormones, or perhaps it was the silence. The magical silence that caused strange things to occur.

"It's ok." He said softly. Their arms both unfolded and their eyes met. The electricity and chemistry that was there before came again, but this time neither broke the gaze. Silence once again came, though this one was not as eerie or awkward.

Sparks flew as their emotions grew more and more inside of them. Draco mentally cursed his longing towards her. The red curls seemed to stand out more and more as he longed to run his fingers through them. Fighting against he continued to stare, to stare in the ever continuous stare down.

Ginny saw the struggle, the struggle that was happening inside of Draco. She also saw the change. Once before when her and Draco's deep steal eyes had met she felt hatred and his gaze was ice cold. Now, now it had changed. His eyes softened and he stared no longer with the regular hatred. She fell. She fell victim into those luscious eyes on him and was lost in the stormy seas that he called his eyes.

It was to much. "Why are you staring at me, Weasley? What, do I have something in my teeth? Is there something on my face?" he questioned. Ginny grit her teeth, picking herself back up from his eyes.

"Don't lie, Malfoy." She shot back at him. He put on a well practiced confused look, one he had to use often with his now deceased father. He shook his head, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"Don't lie about what?" he questioned, acting as innocent as a small newborn kitten. This only made her long more. She knew he had felt it. She saw it in his eyes, every change that occurred. His denial though, only angered her more. She clenched her fists at her anger.

"You felt it!" She accused. "You felt it and I know you felt it because I felt it to!" she confided. The first part yelling, but when she said that she had felt it too, she toned her voice down a little. She saw something fly across his face. Surprise maybe, no not surprise, maybe a bit of relief. No, couldn't be that. It hit her, what suddenly entered his face was truth.

"So!" He suddenly said alerted. His face grew red as the truth sunk in. They were quiet again, the truth had come out. So what was there to say now?

"What does it mean?" Ginny asked, expecting Draco to know the answer. He shrugged and grunted slightly, not moving his gaze from his feet. She looked away also, angry, but not towards him. She wanted to know this feeling, and she wanted to know what it was now.

Getting up she moved over and sat next to him. His eyes stayed on his feet. Her eyes looked down also, starring at his feet. Black shoes, silver shoelaces were strung in and out through the silver loops. A dragon charm was on each shoe.

"What's so interesting about them?" Ginny teased slightly, making a small smile tug at the corner of Draco's lips, but his frown stayed firmly planted. Determined, Ginny tried harder.

"I mean they're just dragons. My grandma's shoes are more interesting, least they have a bit of color." Still the frown persisted. Ginny racked her brain looking for something clever to say.

"Is your underwear black also?" The question caught Draco by surprise. It had sounded so innocent that he couldn't help but smile, in fact a small laugh escaped his mouth. Turning, he faced Ginny, whose eyes were still glued to the shoes.

"You'll have to find that our yourself I'm afraid." He chuckled a little at her gasp of surprise. She looked up into his face. Big mistake. Their eyes caught each other again, the hypnotic trance was stronger, since they were closer. Ginny bit her lip but unconsciously found herself coming closer to him. So…terribly…close.

Soon their hot breathe was cascading onto each other. Their eye contact never wavering. Draco didn't think, never looked back, and consequences never came to mind. But one thought did come to mind as he leaned into the angel for a shared passionate kiss. Lavender. She smells like lavender.

Disclaimer: Well If my name is Molly, then how in the world could my name be J.K Rowling too!?!

Authors note: Whee! This was fun, I don't know where I got the idea. I think I was looking for good Draco fics when I heard the word hormones. Weird anyways Review! Review! Review! I wrote this in about two hours. If you want a follow up I might do one… maybe if I get any reviews asking for one, if I get spare time, and if I get a clever idea! Well Look for more updates soon!! Review!!!


End file.
